Gone
by moviechick9620
Summary: If the series were to end, this is my take on how I'd want it to happen. Please read and review! And most importantly, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

7.6.12

Gone

…

Fiona pulled up in the car just as she saw him run into the building. She reached over to the passenger's side of the car where Sam was handing her a loaded machine pistol.

"Ready, Fi?" Sam said stepping out of the car.

She looked at him and smirked. "Always." She too, stepped out of the car and headed towards the building. A second later, the entire building exploded. Both Sam and Fiona were knocked to the ground from the impact of the explosion. It took them both a minute to realize what had just happened. When it sunk in, Fiona clenched her stomach tightly, in pain.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed out in pain and agony as she ran towards the structure that was no up in flames. She felt Sam's arms holding her back. "No!" She fought and kicked and screamed. She needed to get to him. She felt the tears pouring down her face. "Michael!" She let out one more agonizing scream and started shaking violently, holding on to Sam for support.

Sam struggled to keep his composure. "There's nothing else we can do Fi…" His voice broke, trying to console both his best friend and himself. They heard the sirens. "Fi…we have to go." She wouldn't move. The sirens grew louder. "C'mon Fi…" She wouldn't budge. Not knowing what else to do, Sam picked her up and put her in the passenger's seat of the car and drove away. Every now and then he looked over at her, her face pallid, her eyes filled with despair, looking blankly out the window, her arms tucked securely around her stomach, as if to take away the pain. As Sam looked at her, he felt fear. The toughest, strongest woman he had ever met was shattered into pieces in a matter of seconds. He was scared. Everything became a blur.

…

_Five Years Later_

She stared out of the window watching the little boy run around the yard. So carefree. So innocent. She smiled as she caught his eye from inside of the house. He waved smiling broadly and she waved back. Same eyes, same hair, same smile. She walked over to the door to call her son inside.

"Michael, c'mon. We should get going. We're still going to your grandma's house remember?"

"I know, I know!" He continued to speed around the yard, playing with his toy car. One minute it was racing, the next it was on a high speed chase, and the next it was flying around the yard. A child's imagination is the most precious thing they posses at a young age.

"Michael…" Fiona said placing her hand on her hip. The boy looked up from his little world.

"Oh okay…" He said running inside to put his precious toy away and meeting his mother in the living room. "Mommy, I was thinking, can we go visit daddy first?"

She felt the sinking feeling that was now familiar because she would feel it every time that he thought of him. She nodded. "Of course."

…

As he stood looking down at his father's grave, Michael slipped his hand into his mother's. He may have only been five, but he was mature beyond his years and knew that coming to the cemetery was a difficult thing for her.

"Mommy?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the story again…" He looked up and smiled at his mother.

Fiona sighed. "Again?" She giggled. "You probably know it by heart already!"

He smiled knowing his mother was right. "Please?"

"Well…" Fiona began, sitting down and pulling her son on her lap, slowly slipping back into her Irish inflection. "I was still living in Ireland at the time. It was a night I'd never forget. I was sitting on one of the chairs by the bar and in walks in the most handsome, intriguing, attractive man I had seen in all of my life. I watched him carefully. He was very suspicious looking and at the time I knew to be careful of strange men. To my surprise he came up to me, and in thick Irish asked if he could dance with me. And you know what I did?"

"What?" Michael's eyes filled with excitement.

"I pulled a gun out on him!" She smiled and shook her head. "And he said…"

"'I assume that means yes!'" Michael said excitedly, trying to imitate his mother's accent.

She smiled and continued, immersing herself in the world of memories, as she so often did at night, laying on her bed, thinking about him.

As they got up to leave, Michael whispered the same thing he said every time he came to visit his father. "I love you daddy, and I miss you very much."

Fiona wiped away a stray tear that was headed down her cheek and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A figure of someone standing by a tree in the distance. She turned around to see who it was, but the figure was gone. She shrugged and silently said goodbye and walked her son back to the car.

As they pulled up to Madeline's house, she could feel Michael cheering himself up again. He always got so excited when he got to see his uncle Sam and uncle Jesse. Before she even turned the car off he bolted in through the front door.

"Why hello, Michael!" Maddy's warm response, welcoming as always. "How are you today?"

"Hi grandma!" He ran over and hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Where are uncle Sam and uncle Jesse?" He said looking around the room.

"They're out in the back." As soon as she said that, he bolted out of the door to meet the boys.

Fiona walked in shutting the door behind her. "Hi Madeline, thanks for having us over." She smiled and hugged her.

"Oh no need for thanks, you know this has always been your house." Maddy sensed something wrong. "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She smiled, obviously not convincing Madeline. "We just came from the cemetery."

"Oh." A silence fell between the two women. Two women who shared the bond of losing the man they had loved so dearly. "I made tea, do you want some?"

"In a second, I'm just gonna go say hi to the boys." Fiona said and walked out into the backyard.

"Hey boys, how's it going?"

"Fi! Nice to see ya!" Sam said happily, with an ever present bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey Fi!" Jesse looked from the floor, he was busy wrestling with Michael.

"I'll just leave you boys to your games." She smiled looking at her son. "Behave yourselves."

"Yes mommy." The three collectively said, laughing.

Fiona returned to talk with Madeline for a while until Michael came bustling through the kitchen.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come look! I shot the bottle! I hit it!"

She smiled and walked outside.

"Lemme show you!" Michael said looking up at his mother and then to Sam. "Let's show her!" Sam nodded and held the rifle with Michael and helped him aim at the bottle, but let him pull the trigger. He successfully hit the other bottle. "See!" He smiled proudly up at his mom.

"Wow! Very impressive." She looked over at Sam knowingly. "I'm very proud of you. Soon you'll be shooting moving targets!"

"Fi, don't encourage him!" Jesse's said, chuckling.

"I was kidding…" She laughed. "Michael, I know you're having a lot of fun, but it's really time to go. You have school tomorrow."

He pouted but said his goodbyes to his favorite uncles and walked back inside to say goodbye to his grandma.

"Now you two come back and visit soon, you hear?" Maddy said from the doorstep as they were getting into the car.

"We will." Fiona smiled as Michael waved goodbye.

Sam walked back into the house, grabbing another beer. "You know, the kid just looks more like Mike every time I see him." He sighed.

"Don't I know it." Maddy said, remembering how she had raised her son and his earliest years. "Don't I know it…"

…

It was late. Michael had already gone to bed and Fiona had just taken a shower. She went to the kitchen to get some water and sat on the couch in the living room, thinking about the day, the weeks, the months, her life. It had changed drastically since Michael had died. She had never gotten over the anger of not telling Michael that she was pregnant at the time. They hadn't planned it. It just, happened. She didn't want to worry him. She would figure it out. But it all changed with that damn explosion. For someone who loved and admired bombs and explosives for her entire life, she loathed them at that moment. She sat there, on the couch, convincing herself that she was not sleepy, but fighting to stay awake. She heard a knock on the door. She quickly looked at the clock. 12:42 am. She pulled out her gun and went to see who was at the door.

"Who is it?" She said. No answer. She cocked her pistol. "Hello?"

"Fi." She heard, not believing what she heard. She looked through the peep hole. It couldn't be. She was imagining it, but he was there. "Fiona?"

Slowly, she opened the door, aiming her gun at the man standing at her door. Confused, she lowered the gun. "But, you can't… you can't be here…You're not…"

"Alive?" Michael said quietly, taking the gun from her hands and setting it on the counter, taking a few steps inside. "I know. I know how this looks, but let me explain. You see that day…."

She just stared at him, not believing, yet not disbelieving anything he was saying.

"And they made it seem like I had died, like I'd been killed…" Michael finished, looking for some sort of reaction from the woman standing in front of him. What he got was a hard punch on the jaw.

"How could you!" She punched and kicked. "How could you do that to us, to me! You didn't even contact us!" She was quickly restrained by his arms, but she wriggled on. "We thought you were dead" The tears were flowing. "Why didn't you call…" her voice broke.

"I'm sorry! Fi! Fiona I'm sorry. I couldn't, they would have killed you. They would have killed anyone I contacted…" He said holding her face in his hands trying to calm her down. "Believe me I wanted to…"

"Five years, Michael! Five damn years of raising your son, telling him his father, the man I loved, died a martyr, fought for what was right. Dammit Michael I wish you were dead!" She said hanging her head.

"You don't mean that…" Michael said quietly, raising her head to look him in the eyes.

"No… I don't…" She said, immediately feeling a wave of mixed emotions crash over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, slowly at first, but giving into the need to feel her, the desire for her. She pushed him up against the door, moaning softly as she felt his hands re-familiarizing themselves with her body. It took her a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts before she pulled away. "Michael…" she whispered softly against his lips, out of breath. "Wait… we can't…not here…we'll wake up Michael."

He nodded, kissing her softly, holding her tight. "So… you have a son?" He said cautiously, somehow knowing it was his, but at the same time in the back of his mind, he had a shadow of a doubt.

"We…" Fiona corrected him. "We have a son." She looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't answer right away. "Because…I…I didn't want to worry you. Your mind was so full of other things, I just didn't know what to do."

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't blame her. He had recently realized how absorbed he got while he worked, and hated himself for it. "Fiona…you should have told me. I would have listened." He said, not really coming up with anything else. "So, his name's Michael?"

"Michael Samuel Glenanne Westen" She smiled. "Sam sure got a kick out of that…"

Michael chuckled. "How old is he?"

"He's five. About to be six next month. You're mother is throwing him a birthday party at the house." She said, stayed quiet for a second, and spoke again. "What are you going to do? How are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know Fi. Right now, I'm just trying to figure out how to tell my son that his father isn't dead." He sat down on the couch resting his head in his hands. He thought for a while and got up, ready to meet his son.

Fiona led the way, opening the door quietly to their son's room. She turned on the lamp and woke her son up. "Michael…there's someone special you have to meet. Someone, who you won't understand why he's here until you are older, but he's here now. Michael, meet your father." The little boy frowned at his mother as he turned his head to look at the man standing beside her. His eyes darted quickly from the man to the picture frame he had resting on his night table and back.

"Daddy?"

"Hi, son." Michael smiled, unsure of what to do.

"But, you're dead. Mommy told me you were. We went to your grave today."

" I know. And I know that this is really confusing and hard to understand, but believe me, I'm your father."

The little boy looked at the stranger doubtfully. His eyes shot towards his mothers and she nodded, smiling. "Fine. If you're really my daddy, what did you say to mommy when she pointed the gun at you when you met?" The little boy, clever, like his father, examined the man who slowly grinned.

"I said, 'I assume that means yes'" Michael said in his thick Michael McBride accent.

The little boy smiled. "It is you!" He got out from under the sheets and shot right into his father's arms.

Michael, not really knowing what to do, just hugged him back, slowly realizing he had a family now. Fiona watched this and stopped herself from crying. She could not have been any happier than she was right now.

"Michael." She said, and both father and son turned to look at her. "Oh," she giggled, "I mean Michael Jr. you really ought to be sleeping."

"Your mother's right, son." Michael said as his son lay back down on his bed. Fiona, a mother, who would have guessed? He thought to himself as he leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Daddy, will you be here tomorrow?" A little voice asked.

"I'll be here tomorrow, and for as long as your mother wants me around." He smirked, looking over at Fiona.

Fiona looked over at her son. "You daddy will be here for a long time." She said reassuring him. They walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Am I going to be here for a long time?" Michael teasingly asked Fiona, letting her lead the way to her bedroom.

"Hmm depends…" She said, looking at him mischievously.

"Depends on?" Michael replied, grinning.

"Depends, on how much you can take tonight." She grinned and before Michael had a chance to think twice, she kicked him hard in the stomach.

He groaned. "Fi!" She punched him, only giving him a chance to block a few of the blows. "Fiona! Stop it."

"Make me." She challenged him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said avoiding more of her blows. "I don't hurt…helpless moms…" He smirked knowing how upset she'd get. He soon regretted it when he found himself being knocked onto the bed.

"'Helpless moms'? Excuse me?" She said, incredulous. "Right now you seem like the helpless one, pop." She mocked him and he pushed her off of the bed, hearing her body thud against the floor.

"Oh Fi! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!" He outstretched his hand to help her up and found himself being pulled down onto the floor as well, almost getting the air knocked out of him as he hit the floor. She quickly climbed on top of him, pinning him down. "Fi, stop. Please stop." He said.

She sighed, disappointed, but didn't move. "Michael…" she whispered, reaching up to undo her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. "I've missed you…" Before she could finish what she was saying, Michael leaned up and kissed her deeply. He immediately felt her body relax, molding itself against his.

"I won't ever leave you again, Fi." He said, kissing down her neck. "Never."

"You better not…" She said, her eyes closed in pleasure. She wanted more from him. She could tell from his body that he wanted more too. "Because if you do…" she leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear, "I'll kill you myself."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

…

Michael knew Fiona was watching him sleep. Well, trying to sleep. He was tired, but couldn't succumb to his exhaustion just yet. He had something that was on his mind, something that was bothering him. He knew it was stupid, but it still bothered him. He had heard so many things about it, about how it cycles, but he couldn't face it.

"Fi?" he said quietly.

"Hmm."

"What if, what if I'm like him?"

"Like who Michael?"

He stayed quiet for a bit. "Like my father. What if I do what he did to me...I... I just can't." He said frustrated.

"Michael..." she sighed, making him look at her."You're not like your father, nor will you ever be."

"But they always say it's like a cycle, that it just keeps happening..." Fiona noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Well this time they're wrong." she replied, resolute.

He smiled slowly. "Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because I know you... and I know it's not something you would do." She said trying to make her point. "And if you don't stop arguing with stupid excuses, I'll have to kick your ass again. Now go to sleep." She turned over giving her back to him, grinning.

He smiled to himself. Same old Fi. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So... you think you kicked my ass?" Michael asked.

"I know I did." Fiona replied quickly.

"You sure about that? It didn't really feel like it..." Now Michael knew he was just asking for it.

She swung her arm to hit him hard on the chest, but he blocked it. "Oh Fi, you can do better than that." She tried again, Michael blocking off every swing. "Have I been away that long?" He sniggered.

That was it for Fiona. She pounced on top of him, holding onto him as she rolled them off of the bed, making sure he hit the ground hard. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before rolling him over towards her nigh table, causing the lamp to fall off.

"Fiona! You'll wake up Michael!" He said quietly, hoping the crash of the lamp hadn't woken up their son.

"Oh don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper. I've never woke him up before." She smirked at him, saying just the right words, knowing that they would make him jealous.

Michael frowned at the thought of what she was suggesting. "What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed.

"I mean just what I said Michael... I've never woke him up before." She repeated as she stood up. Michael reacted and intertwined his legs with hers causing her to fall on top of him.

"I was kidding." She said laughing, pleased that he had reacted the way she wanted him to. She kneed him hard in the stomach. He groaned out her name. "I can kick your ass any day Michael..." She said, kissing him a bit more passionately this time and got up again and crawled into bed. She wanted him badly now. He cautiously crawled back into bed. They didn't fight for the rest of the night.

…

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up." little Michael said loudly as he knocked on their door and sped down the hall to play.

Michael stirred and looked at the clock. 5:42 am. "It's not even six in the morning," he mumbled. "Why is he awake?"

"He's an early riser, just like his father." Fiona replied as she got out of bed and walked over to her drawers to get clothes. Michael's eyes followed her across the room, taking in everything he had missed in the past five years. "Why isn't his father fully awake yet?"

"Because thanks to his mother, his father just might have a broken rib and internal bleeding." He said half jokingly, feeling a soreness in his body that was undeniable. "Thank you Fiona, for the warm homecoming."

"Warm? I would think hot was the appropriate word…" She said seductively while heading out the room to shower, leaving behind a smirking Michael.

…

_One Week Later_

As she pulled up to Madeline's house she reminded her son to not say anything.

"Remember what I told you. Don't say anything to grandma about Daddy okay?"

"Yes Mommy." Michael said and as soon as the car stopped sped out into the house. He quickly said hello to his grandmother and went outside to meet his uncles.

"Are you ready Michael?" Fiona said as she looked at him before stepping out of the car.

"Yeah."

Fiona walked in first and stood by the door.

"Fiona! Good to see you, come in!" Madeline said as she approached her.

"Um, Madeline... there's something I need to tell you. Well something..."

She was interrupted as Sam and Jesse stormed into the house.

"Fi, what's this about Michael saying his father is back? What's he talking about?"

Her son hid behind his Uncle Jesse's legs as he quietly said," You said not to tell grandma, but you didn't say anything about uncle Sam and Uncle Jesse." the little boy quickly defended himself.

Fiona didn't know how to respond and before she could Michael stepped in through the doorway behind her.

"He's right Sam. I am back."

…


	3. Chapter 3

**So the ending did get a little sappy, but its Mike and Fi…I can't help it, they're just two perfect. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story and reviews would be much loved! **

**I don't own any of these characters (sadly) but I do own my own thoughts, and pencil, paper, and a laptop, so I just have to make do.**

…

Gone

7.11.12

Sam stood frozen on the spot. Jesse frowned, trying to wrap his head around it. Maddy stayed completely quiet.

"But, I…I saw the building blow up. You were in it. We were going to get you. Right, Fi?" He turned his vision over to hers, his eyes begging for an explanation, hoping he hadn't had one too many beers.

"Yes, Sam." She reassured him. "But, he's back. It's really him." She tried smiling.

"Mike…" Sam paused thinking, trying to figure it out. "What the hell happened, brother?" Michael immediately smiled, knowing Sam finally believed he was there.

"It's a long story…" He started, everyone's eyes staring intently at him. Even little Michael marveled at his father. He knew he didn't understand what his dad was explaining, but he had learned the past week that he loved watching his father talk. Night time had become his favorite time because he got to hear wonderful bedtime stories.

"Well brother, I'm just glad you're back." Same said and hugged his best friend.

"Me too, Sam…" He looked around the room at the faces of the people he had missed. "Me too."

"Hey, Michael?"

Michael turned to Jesse, catching the car keys that were being thrown at him.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the Charger out a couple of times. You know…make sure it still ran…" he smiled. "I'm glad you're back. You're boy here, spent these past years asking all about you." He ruffled little Michael's hair. "Isn't that right buddy?" Both him and the little boy laughed.

Michael looked both at Sam and Jesse. "Hey guys, I can't even begin to thank you for taking care of my family…_my family…"_ He repeated those two words more to himself than to his friends.

"No problem." Both men replied, knowing Michael would have done the same for them.

Michael had realized that his mother hadn't said one word the entire time he was there. "Mom?" he turned to see her crying. He quickly walked over to her. "Mom…"

"How could you?" was all Maddy could say.

"It wasn't my choice. I wanted to tell you, tell all of you…but they would have killed you."

"I thought you were dead, Michael."

He sighed, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, I really am." He hugged her. "I shouldn't have put you through this."

It took her son's touch to take the anger out of her. It confirmed to her that he was actually back. That he was alive. She smiled into his chest. "I'm happy you're okay."

He had to smile. He was forgiven. "I love you Ma." He said quietly.

"I know Michael, I do too. But stop embarrassing yourself in front of your friends." Everybody laughed. The next couple of hours were spent with everybody trying to catch Michael up with their current events. If it wasn't teaching little Michael how to shoot, it was how Sam and Jesse pulled off their latest job, or how Fi managed to profit immensely from the last gun shipment that she intercepted. Same old, same old.

Michael stepped outside to absorb everything that had just happened. He looked up at the sky, seeing the stars he hadn't been able to enjoy for the longest time.

"Michael…" a voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, Fi?" he said, not moving his sight from the sky.

"I found something you might want back." She smiled as she held his sunglasses in her hand. He grinned when he saw them.

"Thanks Fi." He took her hand. She was slightly surprised by the sweet, simple gesture. Michael had never been one to freely show his emotions, especially with her. "Fi?" he whispered, turning to look at her. She turned towards him. "I…I love you." He had said it. The three words that ceased to exist in his vocabulary when it came to her. The three words she had longed to hear ever since she had met him. Since she had loved him.

"Michael." Was all she could say. Her words were caught in her throat, her eyes filling with tears.

"I never told you…And, I just thought you ought to hear it." She stood there speechless. He squeezed her hand softly. He wasn't exactly sure how she'd react.

"I love you too." She said quietly, letting the tears spill out of her eyes. He reached up and brushed them away. She had the urge to punch him, to tell him it had taken him long enough to figure it out, but she didn't. Instead, she kissed him softly. "Thank you for coming back." He nodded, just kissing her again, pulling her into a tight embrace.

They were interrupted by Sam. "Listen, this is all very warm and touching, but I think it's time for you two to go home. Little Mike is asleep on the couch." They broke away instantly. Now Fiona wanted to punch Sam for ruining a perfectly good moment, but figured he was right. She glared at him, and walked inside.

"Oh please, like you're not gonna finish that later!" Sam called back inside, teasing her.

"Sam…" Michael said amused. "Trust me; she'll get really mad… I've got scars to prove it."

Sam just smirked. For as long as he had known them, he would never truly understand their relationship. He stopped trying a long time ago and decided to just go with it.

Michael headed back inside to say goodbye and promise his mother he'd come back and visit soon. Fiona carried her son out to the car and buckled him in, and they waved goodbye at their friends as Michael drove away.

After putting her sleeping son down to so bed, Fiona took a shower, giving Michael some time to organize his thoughts. He began thinking the same thing over and over again as he lay in bed. _Should I say it? No, CAN I say it? _Fiona joined him in bed, lying beside him. He stayed on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Fi, I've been thinking about something."

"Yeah?" Even with the lights off she could make out his face. His concentrated expression.

"Not that I'm back, and we have Michael…I just thought maybe, maybe you and I…we could…you know, get married?" he said, closing his eyes scared of what the response would be. He quickly added, "for Michael."

Surprise. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Fear. Contentment. Fiona felt all of these emotions and more at the moment. She couldn't even respond.

"What I'm trying to say…" he said, slowly turning over to look at her. "Fiona Glenanne. Will you marry me?" She couldn't help but smile. He looked so scared, so uncertain of her answer. She nodded. He looked at her with a look of tenderness and care that shone in his eyes that was reserved only for her. He leaned over and kissed her achingly slow. For once, since a long time, his kiss gave her butterflies. Fiona loved him and hated him for it, but decided there was no use fighting it. He was hers. Finally. Burn notice or no burn notice. CIA or not. Fake death or not. At that moment she knew he was still the man she'd met back in Ireland. The man she fell in love with. The man she _was_ in love with.

…


End file.
